<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts In The Machine by bluebox_girl42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972390">Ghosts In The Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42'>bluebox_girl42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:52:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short drabble about the ghosts that haunt both the Doctor and the Tardis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts In The Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those who were lost, those who were found, those who ran away to the stars, those who ran away from life. For whatever reason they found themselves on board the Tardis, she remembered each and everyone one of them. They have been called many things: friends, companions, pets, disposables, but to the Tardis, each and every one of them was a ghost. To a time machine, everyone who walks through her doors is both alive and dead at the same time, Schrodinger’s companion. The only constant, the Doctor. </p><p>On a night when all its inhabitants are away or dreaming in their beds, those ghosts can sometimes be found if one goes looking for them. The shop girl who only asks for the universe and chips bounding towards the door in her Victorian finest. The medical doctor with the broken heart who stairs longly across the console at the man in the brown suit. The red-headed bride screaming about pockets. The other redhead who follows her raggedy man to the end of the universe and her fiance who looks on. The school teacher and the magician almost bringing about the end of the universe just to find each other again. The rogue time lady and her two disposables; the one who fell in love with a girl with stars in her eyes and the servant eager to please. </p><p>The Doctor in her current incarnation, all blond and rainbows stands at the console watching them, remembering them. Trying not to shed the tears forming in her eyes. Knowing that one day she’ll and the fam will be just another memory too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>